Spiderboy meets the Gargoyles: Spider and Stone
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Young Mason Dawe (A.K.A. The son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy. and is an OC i made) has been sent on a mission by his mother (read the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy chap./issue 5 for details) to help protect other universes. His first stop . . . the Gargoyle universe. How will this turn out? Read to find out! (No bad/mean reviews please.)
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets The Gargoyles: Spider and Stone.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written by: Mason Dawe**

The green creature of the night sat in a chair holding his little infant friend as he read a story to the child.

"And then they lived happily ever after. The End." Lexington said finishing the story. The gargoyle looked down at baby Alex Xanatos who was fast asleep in his arms. Lexington placed the book he was reading on to a table next to the chair. He then got off the chair carrying baby Alex over to his crib, laying the infant down gently. Lexington took a step back and looked down at the child warmly. "Good night, Alex." Lexington said leaving the room as quietly as he could.

**. . .**

A figure in a (primary color) red and (secondary color) black suit swung threw the city of New York, the pointing up at him as they saw him swing by on his web. Spiderboy leaps off of the rooftop he just landed on and switches his web-cape to glider mode. _I know this universe._ Spiderboy thought dive-bombing a little bit and then pulling up. _This is the gargoyle universe. I recognize it from the T.V. show back in my universe_. Spiderboy thought landing on a rooftop staring at Castle Wyvern. _Should I go and see the gargoyles? Maybe not so soon_. Spiderboy's spider-sense goes off. _Spider-Sense!_ Spiderboy turns into his stealth mode and sees a jet sore threw the sky partly clouded. But Spiderboy recognized it off the bat. _MACBETH!_ Spiderboy thought angry as he followed.

**. . .**

Hudson and Bronx relaxed in front of the T.V. enjoying their shows. Bronx whimpers a sort of scared sound. Hudson looks down at the canine gargoyle hybird and smiles.

"Relax Bronx, it's just ye nervs playing tricks on ya." Hudson said petting Bronx. A breaking news bulletin came on the T.V.

"More reports of this strange new vigilante are sweeping the city. With the question on everyone's lips, who is this masked man?" The news reporter said as Goliath walked into the room. "People are told to remain alert while outside." A photo of Spiderboy web-slinging appeared on the screen. "Please contact the police if you see anything like this."

"Hmmm, odd. It looks like a gargoyles from the back, human in the front and acts like a spider." Goliath said studying the photograph. He turns around and leaves Hudson and Bronx to their show.

**. . .**

The jet lands inside the walls of Castle Wyvern. Spiderboy lands on one of the castle's towers still in his stealth mode. _Glad mom told me I can alter my power set* _(The son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy chapter/issue 5 -Mason). Spiderboy thought dropping down and following Macbeth and his goons into the castle. _It's hard to believe that's only been an hour since I got here. Since I met my mom*. But I need to focus. Focus on stopping Macbeth!_ Spiderboy thought being cautious not to step on anything that would make a noise.

"It should be this way." Macbeth said pointing towards the left as they came to a crossing corridor. Spiderboy threw four impact webbing pellets, one for each corridor, trapping the four of them in a web barricade. "What on Earth?!" Macbeth says surprised as Spiderboy exits his stealth mode.

"Hi! I'm looking for people who aren't supposed to be here. Have you seen such a person? Oh wait . . ." Spiderboy says kicking Macbeth in the face. Macbeth's male-goon took out a pistol and tried to shoot Spiderboy. Spiderboy teleports behind the goon and takes away his gun. "Hey, didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with guns?!" Spiderboy asked as the goon tried to punch Spiderboy. Spiderboy grabs the man's hand breaking it, then throws him at a web-wall made by the impact webbing. Macbeth's other female-goon trys to tackle Spiderboy. Spiderboy just kicks her into a web-wall. "Well, that was easier than expected." Spiderboy says his spider-sense going off as he finishs the sentence. He turns around listening to his spider-sense. Macbeth stabs Spiderboy in his left arm with a dagger. "AH!" Spiderboy yells in pain. A red fluid flows from his wound, but it isn't blood. It's a symbiote! Spiderboy's symbiote Rage to be exact* (The son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy Chapter/Issue 5 -Mason). "No! Rage don't!" The young hero says as Rage begins to flow over him. Macbeth just stares in shock.

"Y-you're a DEMON! An abomination that should never had been born." Macbeth said raising his dagger.

"N-no. I'm not a monster. You should know by now. That what appears to be isn't always the truth." Spiderboy began, his symbiote returning into his bloodstream as his healing factor kicked in. "You allied yourself with Demona back in Scotland all those years ago. You sided with gargoyles. The so called demon you refer to is in all of our souls. Only ones who choose not to give up can keep them at bay." Spiderboy said his wound now healed. Macbeth tried to stab Spiderboy but he dodged the attack.

"How do you know of that?!" Macbeth asked firing a gun at Spiderboy. Spiderboy dodged the bullet and threw a spider-shaped ninja star at Macbeth's gun, disarming him.

"You'd be surprised by what I know." Spiderboy said grabbing Macbeth as Macbeth grabbed his sword. Spiderboy then snatched the sword and threw it away. Macbeth tried to punch Spiderboy. Spiderboy ducked and webbed Macbeth to a wall. "There." Spiderboy said webbing Macbeth's mouth shut. "That should do it." Spiderboy said placing his hands on his sides.

**. . . **

Xanatos sat in his office watching the battle proceed. Itreeged by Spiderboy's heroic acts, even when both (to his knowledge) knew nothing about the other. Owen walked into the room like he usually did at times like these.

"Should I dispose of the spider-like person?" Owen asked in his usual dull tone.

"No, that's all right Owen" Xanatos said "I think he needs to meet our 'friends' before he leaves."

**. . .**

Spiderboy walked down a hall of the castle, amazed by how it looked. _WOW! Must have been really hard to move all of this material. But it's David Xanatos I'm talking about here. He brought back the gargoyles from their stone imprisonment* _(In the first episodes of the gargoyles series -Mason). Spiderboy thought turning into another hallway. His spider-sense goes off, but Spiderboy was too lost in thought to notice. He bumps into something. Both him and it fall to the hard stone floor.

"OW!" Both Spiderboy and Lexington said hitting the stone then stopped recognizing the voice. _Oh no! Lexington!_ Spiderboy thought getting on to his feet. _I should run, get out of here before he . . . No I should stay tell him what happened. He'll understand . . . right?!_ Lexington got on to his feet shaking his head.

"Wh-what hit me?" Lexington asked as Spiderboy decided to stay.

"I did sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing." Spiderboy said.

"And, uh . . . you are?" Lexington asked dusting himself off. Spiderboy was silent for a moment then regained his voice.

"I'm Spiderboy." Spiderboy said leaping to the ceiling. Lexington smiled a bit.

"Well, I can sure see why you're called that." Lexington said as Spiderboy dropped back down from the ceiling. "So what are you doing here?"

"I saw Macbeth and his goons fly over here in his jet. Figured I'd come over and see what they were up to." Spiderboy said. Lexington placed a hand on his chin, thinking.

"But how do you even know who Macbeth is?" Lexington asked. Spiderboy paused for a moment thinking of what to say.

"Like I told Macbeth," Spiderboy began in a more mysterious voice. "You'd be surprised by what I know, Lexington." Lexington now feeling a bit creeped out about this shivered. "Don't worry Lex, I'll explain everything to you and the others." Spiderboy said both of them walking down the hallway.

**. . .**

" . . . then I bumped into Lexington while admiring the castle. It's very nice by the way." Spiderboy said finishing his story. He was hanging from a webline in the middle of Xanatos' office. All the gargoyles were there, Goliath, Broadway, and Angela were standing in front of Spiderboy. Brooklyn was leaning against the door. Lexington was perched next to Hudson and Bronx. Hudson being in a chair and Bronx laying on his belly. Elisa was standing next to Goliath as well. Fox and Xanatos stood behind the office desk. Everything was quite until Goliath spoke up.

"We thank you for your help, spidebroy. But you have only scratched the surface of the question we asked . . . why?" Goliath said. Spiderboy nodded upside down.

"My mother observes other universes. She (I assume) wants me to take her place some day. Kind of like a gargoyle. You protect your domain, I protect the multiverse." Spiderboy tried to explain to both them and himself. The truth was aside from 'Help protect the universes you got to.' Spiderboy's mom didn't really tell him much else.

"So, you have come here for the soul purpose to help protect this city?" Goliath asked summing up what Spiderboy said.

"Pretty much, yes." Spiderboy said dropping down from where he hung. Landing in front of Goliath. "I'm here to help." Goliath still had a curious look on his face.

"But, you can control both, time, space and even reality. Why do you not just wish everything to be perfect everywhere?" Goliath asked. Spiderboy knew what he was referring to, back in Scotland one thousand years ago, in this very castle. Castle Wyvern. The gargoyles were betrayed by one of their closest allies. Causing most of the gargoyle clan to be destroyed Only Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Bronx, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Demona (Goliath's past love) survived intact. Or so they thought. Thanks to their remaining allies , their clan survived. They protected the eggs long enough to bring them to Avalon, a magical island where time moves slower there than anywhere else in this universe. Then one day Goliath went to Avalon with Elisa to help save the world and ended up meet the remaining gargoyles or their clan, including Angela, Goliath and Demona's genetic daughter.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Spiderboy said a little sadly. "I have the power, but I must be responsible with it. Plus if I make EVERYTHING perfect there will be nothing to be gained. Nothing to be learned." Goliath didn't reply, he didn't have to. His eyes did for him, a mixture of rage and sadness. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Goliath, but that's the way things are, and the way they must be."Spiderboy said as Goliath left the office.

**. . .**

_It burns._ Goliath thought as he glided through the night sky. _After all of this time, I still grieve over the loss that happened one thousand years ago._ Goliath landed on a rooftop with a water tower on it. Goliath smashed the ground beneath him in a fit of rage.

"GOLIATH!" Spiderboy yells from half a block away, flying threw the sky in his rocket boots. He turned off his rocket boots and glided the rest of the way over, landing in front of the giant creature of the night. "I'm sorry about your clan. It wasn't my intention to . . ." Goliath interrupts Spiderboy placing his left hand up to Spiderboy's face.

"There is no need to apologize my friend." Goliath began lowering his hand, wrapping his wings around him like a cape. "I was the one who acted out when I shouldn't have. And for that I am sorry." Spiderboy smiled a little under his mask, glad that Goliath wasn't mad at him.

"So, does this mean we're cool?" Spiderboy asked reaching out for a hand shake. Goliath reached out and took Spiderboy's hand.

"Yes, we are 'cool'." Goliath said as they shook hands. Spiderboy's spider-sense overloads causing Spiderboy to fall to his knees yelling in pain. His head felt like it was on fire, his grip on reality fading. _DEAD! _Spiderboy thought trying to hold on to the cliff of reality._ They are all dead! How?! What could have . . ._ Spiderboy shook his head, his mind returning to reality. "Spiderboy. Are you all right?" Goliath asked helping Spiderboy up off the ground.

"Yeah. I'm alright, just felt d-dizzy for a sec." Spiderboy lied as his spider-sense went off. _WHAT NOW?!_ Spiderboy thought as a red laser hit the ground forcing Spiderboy and Goliath backwards. A blood red haired female gargoyle landed on the rooftop. _DEMONA!_ Spiderboy thought, Rage leaking through his skin.

"Hello Goliath, oh, I see you have a new pet human. I wonder if he can survive a direct hit from this laser gun?" Demona said aiming the weapon at Spiderboy. Enough of Rage leaked out of Spiderboy to turn his right arm into symbiote goo, as Demona charged the laser gun. _No! Rage is leaking out of my skin! And Goliath is still unable to fight from that blast. Have to control Rage and keep my mind under control, at least long enough fro the others to get here, or for Goliath to get back up._ Spiderboy thought as he shot a symbiote tentacle at Demona, causing the laser gun to point at the water tower. The laser fired at the tower's supporting legs. The tower fell over towards the street. "Well, Goliath. Looks as if your pet is about to make a mess." Demona said heartlessly.

_OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO?! WAIT! I almost forgot! My time manipulation power! Well, I haven't tested it yet but there isn't no time like the present. Time slow. _Spiderboy thought as time slowed down around him. "Good, it works." He said retracting his symbiote limb and jumping off the building after the water tower. He snatched the tower with one webline and fired another gaining momentum. He then swung both him and the water tower back up to the rooftop, unslowing time as he landed. He placed the water tower down on the ground gently, then webbed it to the ground.

"Impossible!" Demona said extremely shocked. Goliath shook his head grunting as he got up. Demona aimed the laser gun at Spiderboy. Goliath tried to get up but was to weak. Spiderboy threw a spider shaped ninja star at Demona's weapon. The weapon began to short out. Demona threw the weapon into the air a few seconds before it exploded. Spiderboy's arm went back to normal as he jumped over towards Demona.

"No weapons, no super-powers. Just fists and skill. Come on Demona. Bring it on." Spiderboy said motioning the evil creature to make the first move. Demona charged at Spiderboy as he turned down his healing factor. _I kind of want this to be a little more . . . difficult. _Spiderboy thought as he dodged Demona's fist. Demona tried to trip Spiderboy up with her tail but Spiderboy jumped over the attack holding onto the gargoyles' arm. He then threw her across the rooftop. Demona didn't move. _OH SHIT! I think I-I may have really hurt her. _Spiderboy thought walking over and towards the motionless lump on the rooftop. He stopped just a few inches in front of the gargoyle female. He knelled down to see if Demona was even breathing with her wings around her it was hard to tell. Demona turned over and stabbed Spiderboy in the stomach with her claws. "ah!" Spiderboy said weakly falling to the ground, a pool of blood leaking from his stomach.

"NOOOOOO!" Goliath yelled his strength returning. He charged at Demona in a fit of rage. Goliath punched Demona to the ground hard. He then got on top of her and began to beat her harder with each hit. "YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME DEMONA! THAT WAS A CHILD YOU JUST MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD!" Goliath shouted.

"G-Goliath, s-stop-p." Spiderboy said weakly from across the rooftop. Goliath stopped hitting Demona and raced over to Spiderboy. He picked up the child carefully "M-my healing factor is working. It's not on fully but I'm turning up to full blast, now." Spiderboy said his wound healing quickly. "Can you let me down now? I'm fully healed." Spiderboy said a few seconds before Goliath let him down. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Goliath asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Just needed a minute. So, what are we going to do with her?" Spiderboy said looking over towards Demona. "I say we just leave her. Not for dead, she'll live for sure, but we just leave her alone."

"No." Goliath said walking over to Demona. Spiderboy followed confused.

"NO?! What the hell do you mean no?!" Spiderboy asked worried by what Goliath might do. Goliath raised his right hand.

"I mean, I'm going to end this, NOW!" Goliath said slashing down at Demona. Spiderboy slowed down time. He got in front of Demona and protected her from Goliath's fatal attack.

"I-I won't l-let you harm, h-her." Spiderboy said as blood dripped from him wound. "You don't kill anyone. Not even her." Spiderboy said his wound now healed. Goliath looked down at the ground. "Come on." Spiderboy said placing his left hand on Goliath's right shoulder. "Let's get back to the castle.

**The end of Chapter One in this Crossover. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want to read up on Spiderboy's past. I recommend reading anything I wrote having to do with "The Son of SpideyPool". If you have any questions about Spiderboy just ask me and I'll reply as soon as I can. Anyways take care guys and stay tuned for Chapter Two, coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets The Gargoyles: Spider and Stone.**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

The Sun glowed brightly as Spiderboy leaped across the blue sky. He needed to get out of castle Wyvern. It started to drive him crazy, him just sitting there watching the gargoyles, allowing his thoughts to take him over. He could have just sped up time. But he wanted the excercise. _It's a real shame._ Spiderboy thought as he spun a webline, swinging threw an alleyway. _The gargoyles can't see this time of day, it's beauty. And everyone down there just take it for granted. _Spiderboy's spider-sense went off as he landed on a flag pole. A giant beam of light flashed into the air. _Uh, I think I should check that out._ Spiderboy thought bouncing off the flag pole and web-slung towards the scene.

**. . .**

He walks down the spiral staircase of the castle. Lower and lower, darker and darker. Only the small flame of his torch keeps him safe from the darkness around him. _We can't let this insanity happen again! _The man thought as he reached his chamber at the bottom of the stairs. _Those monsters must not return! But if they do, this spell shall send them back to the depths of hell. _A book lay on a table. The man focused his energy. He then grabbed the book and opened it to a page around the middle of it's contents.

_"These demon spawn that dwell above, have no desire of love, for them shall come if thy come again, a unpleasent fate, for we shall place a guard at the gate. If this guard take notice of thy presence, you, foul demons shall be at your end." _The man said, casting the spell upon the world. He then placed the Grimorum Arcanorum back on the table, and walked back up the staircase from wince he came.

**. . .**

"What on Earth is that?" Spiderboy said as he landed infront of a giant golden armored knight. The knight looked down at Spiderboy. It then shrunk down to his size.

"You are not as large as I remembered." The knight said examining Spiderboy from head to toe. Spiderboy was confused by this. 'As I remembered?' what did that mean?

"Uh, have we met?" Spiderboy said taking half a step back. The knight's eyes light up in surprise.

"You can now speak? How long have I been asleep?" The knight asked placing a hand on his forehead. Spiderboy looked even more confused.

"Asleep? Okay wait, hold on. Who are you?" Spiderboy said as the knight looked over at him.

"What has happened to castle Wyvern?" The knight asked as he only now noticed where he was.

"Um . . . how about we go somewhere, more . . . uh . . private?" Spiderboy said, grabbing the knight, spinning a webline and getting away as the media began to surrond them.

"Thank you, spider." The knight said as Spiderboy spun another webline. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Okay, first off. I wouldn't say 'save your life' as much as 'save your sanity'. Second, who or what are you? And third, tell me everything." Spiderboy said as they made their way to castle Wyvern.

**. . .**

"Fifthteen hundred years ago, half spider, half man demons invaded castle Wyvern. The men fought bravely, but were out-matched by the demons. A mystic wizard cast a spell to defend the entire world from these demons. That spell was me, I am the Gaurdian. I protect this world from those creatures. When I arrived here I first thought you were one of those creatures, but when you hadn't attack me, I thought of just examining you. And sure enough you weren't one of them, they have no heart, you have a heart of gold." Guardian said telling his story leaning against the stone edge of castle Wyvern, Spiderboy perched on the stone railing next to him.

"But, castle Wyvern wasn't built until 975. How could this castle Wyvern be the same as your castle Wyvern? When all of the stuff you've said happened only happened in the year of Five hundred and thirteen." Spiderboy said confused. Guardian only grinned under his golden helmet.

"I think a ansestor of my kings' named this castle Wyvern out of coincidence." Guardian said. Spiderboy just shrugged, thinking this was a good wnough anwser for him. The sun was now setting in the distance. Spiderboy smilied slightly.

"It's a shame." Spiderboy said looking back at Goliath and the other gargoyles. "A poor shame that the gargoyles can't see the beauty of the sun. The only one who has, is Goliath, but he nearly lost himself to the eye of odin.*" (Gargoyles season two episode 36. -Mason) Spiderboy hopped off of the railing he was perched on and walked a few steps towards where the gargoyles were, his eye fixed mainly on Lexington, for a reason he couldn't remember. Guardian walked up next to Spiderboy watching the gargoyles "shed" their stone skin. "They really deserve to see the sun, at least for once." Spiderboy said wishfully.

**. . .**

Spiderboy and Lexington glided across the night sky, both without a word, just silence. Lexington got freaked out by the whole giant human spider-attacking castle Wyvern while he was in stone sleep thing. Spiderboy felt bad for Lex. He hated this situation, he was confused. He couldn't decide. A peice of Rage began to make it's way out of Spiderboy skin. Spiderboy noticed right away. _RAGE! DON'T!_ Spiderboy comanded mentally to the symbiote.

"Uh . . . Spiderboy?" Lexington said pointing to a rooftops below. Ten people sped through the air spinning webs and doing acrobactics. Spiderboy's eyes widened in disbelif.

"Oh god." Spiderboy said, gliding down towards the small group of human-spiders with Lexington was right behind him. The two landed in the human-spider's path. "Be careful Lex, these things are not like you, and sort of not like me. Just be ready for anyth-." Spiderboy tried to warn Lexington before being grabbed by a webline. "Shit!" Spiderboy yelled as a male human-spider yanked on the webline forcing Spiderboy towards the group. Spiderboy took out one of his stingers and cut the webline. He then raced back to Lexington. "You okay?" Spiderboy asked, Lexington just starred at him.

"Can all of them do that?" Lexington asked frightened. Spiderboy smilied a bit, though he didn't know why.

"No, you don't hae to worry. But they do have spider-senses. At least I'd imagine. It's a good thing my spider-sense can cancel out others." Spiderboy said as the leaped back towards the human-spiders. "Just be careful Lex!" Spiderboy said loudly as he kicked a male human-spider in the face. He ducked to avoid one of them that tried to tackle him. Lexington tripped up two of them with his tail. One human-spider got behind Lexington. Spiderboy saw the human-spider, tookout a spider-shaped ninja star and through it at the human-spider. Lexington ducked noticing the ninja star, it stabbed the human-spider in the heart killing it. "Five down Lex! Five to go." Spiderboy said as he knocked one out with a kick to the face. "Make that four to go!"

**. . .**

"Well, that was fun" Spiderboy said as he punched the last human-spider in the face. Lexington took a huge breath.

"It was fun, until those other human-spiders showed up. How many were there again?" Lexington asked sitting down, catching his breath. Spiderboy paused for a moment, thinking.

"Hm. The first group had ten, the other two had about the same amount so about . . . thirty give or take." Spiderboy said as he sat next to Lexington. "Bu, it could have been worse."

"How?"

"There could have been more of them." Spiderboy said with a teaser's grin. Lexington frowned at Spiderboy's joke.

"Not funny." He said. Spiderboy looked over at Lexington. Then Spiderboy froze, hearing something that he couldn't comprehend. Lexington's heartbeat, it sped up for a second. Just at him seeing Spiderboy. _Oh no. I, I can't think of that! I mean, I want to but. God help me I just can't. Mom didn't WARN me about this. I knew this would happen somehow! The multiverse link! In each universe there HAS to be someone that you know from your world and are fond of. Then you meet them in their reality, and the link grows stronger. It's only gonna get worse in the next universe, and the one after. Or it might not. But whatever happens . . . I can't let my feelings out, no matter what. Or Rage'll . . ._ Spiderboy stopped thinking altogether when that came into his mind, shivers running up and down his spine, the hairs on his head stood on end. And then a sharpe pain in his head.

"AHHHH!" Spiderboy yelled in pain. Lexington looked over at Spiderboy.

"Spiderboy what's happening? Are there more human-spiders on their way?! WHAT'S WRONG!" Lexington yelled concerned.

**. . .**

_"Our brother._" A dark and evil voice said from behind Spiderboy. Spiderboy was now in his mind, connected to the REAL threat. The Spider-Demon. The king of these monsters. He was the source. _"Be with us. It is your destiny." _The demon of the web erged. Spiderboy walked forward towards the demon. He stopped a step away from the demon, looking it in the eye.

"I will . . ." Spiderboy began, taking out his stingers. "NEVER JOIN YOU!" He yelled as he stabbed the demon's head. Two tentacles shot out at him. Spiderboy dodged the first tentacle, slicing it off with a sift swipe of his stinger. The second tentacle went straight for his heart. Spiderboy sliced the tentacle in half.

_"SPIDERBOY!" _Spiderboy heard Lexington call out.

"LEX?! Where?" Spiderboy said looking around quickly as more tentacles formed. He spotted a large white doorway from where he came from. He raced to the doorway as three tentacles tried to stab him. Spiderboy leaped through the doorway, a black door closing behind him.

**. . .**

"Spiderboy?" Lexington said sadly, thinking the young hero to be dead. Spiderboy opened his eyes.

"Ow." Spiderboy said groanly. "I'm never gonna eating another taco before bed agai-" Spiderboy stopped as he placed his gloved hand on his face, noticing his mask had been taken off. He looked up at the green gargoyle. Lexington just smilied happily knowing Spiderboy was safe.

_Wow._ Lexington thought starring down at the blond haired, blue eyed teenager. _I still can't belive how quite he is._ Spiderboy got up off the ground and dusted himself off. "Uh, I gave you mouth to mouth. I didn't know what else to do. S-sorry." Lexington said shyly.

"N-no." Spiderboy said trying to make Lexington feel better as he noticed the nervous in his voice. "You did what you thought was right. Good job Lex." Spiderboy said putting on his mask.

"So what happened?" Lexington asked. Spiderboy looked over at castle Wyvern, his eyes darkened a little.

"I brought it to you." Spiderboy said.

**Well, that was Chap. 2 hope you guys enjoyed. I'll post the next chapter soon. Also I hope you guys check out my other stories, I'll be updating as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy meets The Gargoyles: Spider and Stone.**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

The creature crawled down the road towards the castle above the clouds. It was after it's prey, it's brother of the web. It was out for both the spider and the boy.

**. . .**

Spiderboy swung over the city. He was upset, upset about the multiverse link, the spider-demon king thingy. Everything in the universe felt not good, like it was all eating him alive. _I needed this, getting out of that damned castle. Away from the gargoyles, Xanatos, Elsia, Fox, Alex, Owen, and Lex. God I hate that multiverse what if it isn't the multiverse link that makes me love Lexington? Maybe it's . . . nah. Just don't think about that. You'll make yourself sick. _Spiderboy thought as he noticed panicing people running for their lives. _You know what. I think I just found myself a punchin' bag._ Spiderboy thought swinging to what the people were running from. His eyes widened as he saw what it was. It was the spider-demon. The TRUE spider-demon. _Run. Get out of here, your in no condition to fight this thing._ Spiderboy thought landing on a nearby flag pole. _Leave, get help and come back. NO! I can't leave this thing here alone with innocent people. _

Spiderboy leaps off of the flag pole and towards the giant spider. He kicks it in the head, it yells in pain. The spider notices Spiderboy. Spiderboy gives it time to react, he jumps up to it's head kicking it again. The Spider once again yells in pain, swinging it's first left leg around hoping to hit Spiderboy. Spiderboy takes out one of his stingers and slices off the leg. The spider spits a web at Spiderboy missing by a centimeter, attaching to a car behind Spiderboy. The spider swings the car at Spiderboy, hitting him in the stomach. Spiderboy falls to the ground cracking the pavement slightly. The spider then stabs Spiderboy threw the stomach with it's front right leg.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Spiderboy wails in pain, a pool of blood forms around him. The spider just grins soullessly at it's prey.

**. . . **

Lexington sits there on the stone railing looking out into the city. He hears a wail of pain that shatters his heart. _Spiderboy! _ Lexington thinks as he races into the castle.

**. . . **

"How does it feel little brother. To be killed by your own kind?" The spider asks as Spiderboy lets Rage flow over him, helping his healing factor excelerate. Spiderboy grabs the spider's leg and rips it off, throughing it at the spider's head. The spider moved to the side slightly avoiding the severed limb.

" It makes me feel angry." Spiderboy said in his symbiote form. "And now you're going to wish you hadn't messed with me!" Spiderboy yelled as he lunged above the spider. He shot two tentacles at the spider's back. The spider wails in pain as Spiderboy grabs it by the head, ripping it off slowly, enjoying it's screams of torture and pain. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! How does it feel? The pain knowing that you were bested by you "little brother"?! Agonizing horibble I hope you peice out shit!" Spiderboy yells into the air, noticing the gargoyles, Xanatos and Guardian above. Rage sinks back into Spiderboy's skin as he lets go of the giant spider's head, which was still attached to the spider. Spiderboy jumps off of the spider's back quickly. "I lost control. Damn it! I was SO lost in thought I nearly . . . FUCK!" Spiderboy yelled punching a wall, creating a hole in it. He feels a hand being laid on his shoulder.

"Easy Spiderboy. I'm here." Lexington said. Spiderboy smilies slightly under his mask.

"I can hear your heartbeat from a thousand miles away Lex." Spiderboy said softly, turning to face the others. Guardian took out his sword, raising it into the air, about to slice off the spider's head. "NO!" Spiderboy yells at Guardian. "I want him alive. I want him to know who and what bested him. Keep him under your eye for the rest of time. And don't let him infect anyone else." Guardian nodded abaying Spiderboy's wishes. "It's over." Spiderboy said, walking off down the street, without another word.

**. . . **

Everyone was standing on top castle Wyvern now. It was now time for Spiderboy to leave. He'd only been here for two days and two nights. He did what he was told to do, now he had to leave.

"I'll miss you all." Spiderboy said opening a mulitverse behind himself. Golaith steped forwards taking out his hand. Spiderboy took it and shook.

"Be careful. I hope to see you again someday." Goliath said. Spiderboy smilied at him.

"You too big guy." Spiderboy said, Goliath stepped back as Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn stepped up, wished him good luck and stepped back themselves. Hudson stepped up next shook hands with Spiderboy. "Take care hudson, look out for Bronx okay?" Hudson nodded as Spiderboy kneeled down and pet Bronx on the head. Bronx whimpered sadly knowing Spiderboy to be leaving in a few moments. Elsia shook hands with Spiderboy last. Lexington was the last one to say goodbye. This time Spiderboy stepped up to Lexington. He took Lexington's hand and froze time around them. "Lex, you take care of yourself and the others alright?" Spiderboy said. Lexington nodded saying he would. Spiderboy lifted his mask slightly, just enough for his mouth to show. He then bent down to Lexington's forehead and kissed it. Spiderboy then pulled down his mask, unfreezing time. "Take care Lex." Spiderboy said as he stepped back to the portal.

"Goodbye." Lexington said silently, his heartbeat racing. Spiderboy waved one last time and leaped into the portal, to his next adventure.

END.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that story. The next "Spiderboy meets" crossover is coming soon, so look out for that. Take care guys!**


End file.
